Out of the Darkness
by Heidi0Me
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Ryley. Post Legend : que s'est-il passé après que Callen se soit fait tirer dessus ? Rating T pour le début.


Voilà, ma toute première traduction d'une fic de Ryley dont j'ai gardé le titre : _Out of the Darkness_. C'est une histoire que j'ai adorée, et je remercie encore son auteur de m'avoir permis de la traduire. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Note de l'auteur : "I want to thank Heidi for translating "Out of the Darkness" into French. The original was written in English and can be found at: .net/s/5394816/1/Out_of_the_Darkness"

Note de l'auteur en français : "Je voudrais remercier Heidi de traduire "Out of the Darkness" en français. La version d'origine a été écrite en anglais, vous pouvez la trouver ici : .net/s/5394816/1/Out_of_the_Darkness"

***

Sam Hanna était assis au milieu de la rue, tenant son partenaire dans ses bras pour le maintenir en vie. Bien qu'il ne se soit écoulé que quelques minutes depuis que Callen s'était fait tirer dessus, il lui semblait que c'étaient des heures. Les secours étaient en route, mais il craignait qu'ils n'arrivent pas à temps pour sauver Callen.

Il y avait tellement de sang. Il s'accumulait autour des deux hommes alors que la foule grandissait.

Sam sentit Callen bouger faiblement dans ses bras. « Eh mon grand. N'essaie pas de bouger. Les secours vont arriver. Reste calme. »

Les yeux de Callen étaient brillants et dissipés. « Qu'est-ce - » Du sang sortait de sa bouche alors qu'il tentait de parler.

« On t'a tiré dessus, plusieurs fois. Reste calme. » Sam réalisa qu'il essayait en fait de se calmer lui-même, car Callen semblait complètement ailleurs.

« Les Russes ? »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour les énerver ? »

Les coins de la bouche de Callen bougèrent presque imperceptiblement. « Je vais m'en… tirer… Ca va… vraiment… les énerver… » Ses efforts pour parler pompaient tout le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il avait des choses à dire tant qu'il en avait le temps. « La fille… ? »

Sam regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit pas la jeune fille russe dans la foule. « Elle n'a sans doute pas voulu rester dans le coin à attendre que les flics arrivent ici. »

« Pas… bête » dit Callen, à bout de souffle.

Sam tentait désespérément de contenir ses émotions. Son partenaire était étendu dans la rue, en train de mourir, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de le serrer contre lui et d'attendre l'arrivée des secours.

Callen pouvait sentir l'obscurité qui l'enveloppait petit à petit. Il avait froid et ne sentait plus rien. Il pouvait à peine respirer. Il entendait le flux de sang qui sortait de sa poitrine mais ne le sentait pas. C'était comme s'il se détachait de son propre corps. Alors que l'obscurité l'envahissait, il pensa entendre les sirènes au loin et quelqu'un l'appeler par son nom, mais il s'en fichait.

L'obscurité était chaude et accueillante. Il se sentait léger. Tout autour de lui, il percevait quelque chose de familier, quelque chose d'insaisissable.

Des voix sortant de l'obscurité chuchotèrent doucement. « Ce n'est pas le moment. Pars. »

Callen pensa voir des visages dans l'obscurité et l'une de ces voix lui était familière, mais il mit un moment à comprendre pourquoi. Ca faisait si longtemps… « Maman ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? Pourquoi je peux pas rester ? »

Un visage s'approcha. « Ce n'est pas ton heure. Tu as encore tellement de choses à vivre… » Le visage retourna dans l'obscurité.

Les voix s'évanouirent et Callen prit conscience d'autres bruits, mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas réconfortants comme l'obscurité l'était. Il y avait un bip régulier et un bruit d'aspiration qui se terminait par une expiration. Les deux semblaient loin, très loin. Il tenta de retrouver les voix si rassurantes, mais ne les entendit pas. Il n'entendait que des bruits mécaniques. Ils lui étaient familiers, mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de ce qui les provoquait. Il se laissa alors bercer par les bruits réguliers.

* * *

Dix jours.

Sam avait passé autant de temps dans l'Unité de Soins Intensifs que le travail et l'hôpital le lui avaient permis. Il ne voulait pas que son partenaire et ami se réveille seul.

Les chirurgiens avaient pu retirer toutes les balles et réparer la plupart des blessures qu'elles avaient causées. Les deux poumons avaient été perforés, et c'est ce qui causait le plus d'inquiétude à présent. La deuxième nuit qu'il avait passée en soins intensifs, Callen s'était trouvé en détresse respiratoire et une trachéotomie avait dû être pratiquée. La prochaine étape dans son rétablissement était d'attendre que ses poumons guérissent suffisamment pour retirer la respiration artificielle. Les médecins ne cessaient de dire à Sam que les améliorations des constantes de Callen étaient encourageantes et qu'il fallait être patient, mais chaque jour qu'il passait en soins intensifs rendait les choses encore plus difficiles pour Sam.

Il tenait un monologue presque constant sur les péripéties au bureau. Il ignorait si Callen en entendrait un seul mot dans son inconscience, mais il continuait, quoi qu'il en soit. Peut-être qu'une parole de sa part le ferait s'accrocher…

Sam était arrivé depuis à peine dix minutes quand il remarqua la main droite de Callen passer sur son torse pour atteindre l'intraveineuse sur son bras gauche. « Hey mon grand. Tu dois laisser ça en place, » prévint-il, ignorant si Callen était suffisamment conscient pour le comprendre.

Plusieurs fois au cours des derniers jours, Callen s'était réveillé tout juste assez pour bouger légèrement ou tenter d'arracher sa perfusion. Il n'était souvent conscient que brièvement et n'avait pas encore essayé d'ouvrir les yeux.

Cette fois-ci cependant, Sam vit les yeux de son ami s'ouvrir lentement. Il pressa frénétiquement le bouton d'appel.

Un instant après, une infirmière entra et commença à vérifier les constantes de Callen.

Sam l'avait déjà vue.

Elle était grande, avait des cheveux auburn dorés et de splendides yeux verts. Elle parla clairement et calmement à Callen. « N'essayez pas de parler. Je m'appelle Daria. Vous êtes sous respirateur artificiel. Clignez simplement des yeux une fois pour oui et deux fois pour non. Vous pouvez faire ça pour moi ? »

Callen cligna docilement une fois.

« Bien. Vous savez où vous êtes ? »

Un clignement.

« Est-ce que vous avez mal ? »

Un clignement.

« Sur une échelle de un à dix, dix étant la douleur la plus forte, est-ce que c'est huit ou plus ? Clignez une fois pour oui, deux fois pour non. »

Un clignement.

« Neuf ou plus ? »

Un clignement.

« Dix ? »

Deux clignements.

« Je le ferai savoir au médecin dès qu'il sera là, » dit-elle, donnant à sa main une légère pression.

Callen la lui rendit faiblement.

L'infirmière sourit alors qu'elle reprenait la vérification de ses constantes.

Un moment après, le médecin de Callen entra dans la pièce.

« Docteur Grimes, l'Agent Callen a de fortes douleurs. Environ neuf sur dix. »

Le médecin se tourna vers Callen et lui dit « Très bien. Nous allons augmenter votre dose de morphine à -- »

Callen saisit la main du médecin avec autant de force qu'il le pouvait. Deux clignements.

Le Docteur Grimes pouvait voir la détresse de Callen dans ses yeux. « Tout va bien Agent Callen. Nous surveillons les dosages avec beaucoup de précaution. »

Deux clignements délibérés.

Sam s'avança et prit la parole pour son ami. « Il n'aime pas l'effet que ça a sur lui. Il en a déjà eu plusieurs fois et il a fait des cauchemars assez horribles… »

« D'accord. Nous allons essayer autre chose. Agent Callen, vous avez inquiété beaucoup de gens. Tout le monde va pouvoir respirer maintenant que vous êtes réveillé. »Il se tourna vers l'infirmière. « On va vérifier comment vont ses poumons. Je veux un nouveau gaz du sang. »

L'infirmière acquiesça et se prépara à prélever le sang nécessaire.

« C'est quoi un gaz du sang ? » demanda Sam au médecin.

« C'est un examen sanguin que nous utilisons pour voir si les poumons sont capables de distribuer l'oxygène et d'éliminer le dioxyde de carbone dans le sang. »

« Et ça va vous dire si Callen peut respirer seul, c'est ça ? » questionna Sam.

« Oui. »

L'infirmière regarda Callen dans les yeux tout en prélevant le sang. Elle lui sourit quand il lui caressa la main. « Est-ce qu'il me drague ? » demanda-t-elle à Sam.

« Il y a des chances… C'est une situation récurrente. »

Le Docteur Grimes et Daria sourirent.

Les trois hommes regardèrent la belle infirmière dans la vingtaine alors qu'elle quittait la pièce.

« Il va falloir vous battre Agent Callen, » dit le médecin une fois qu'elle fut partie. « C'est l'infirmière la plus appréciée de l'équipe. De ce que je sais, elle a refusé de donner son numéro à un médecin, un patient et un technicien de laboratoire qui le lui avaient demandé. En même temps… Vous avez peut-être votre chance. J'ai entendu les autres infirmières dire qu'elle passait toujours ici quand il n'y avait personne avec vous. Elle a peut-être un faible pour vous… »

* * *

Sam ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Callen. Il était déjà venu quatre jours auparavant, quand Callen était sorti de soins intensifs pour être mis dans une chambre privée.

Le lit était vide.

Sam regarda partout pour trouver un signe que Callen était parti faire des examens. Puis il entendit un bruit dans la salle de bain privée de la chambre. Il poussa jusqu'au mur la porte partiellement ouverte.

Callen était lourdement appuyé contre le lavabo et regardait dans le miroir.

« G, bordel, à quoi tu penses ?! Je croyais que le docteur Grimes t'avait dit de ne pas essayer de te lever sans aide ! » le sermonna Sam.

« Je vérifie… juste les… dégâts… » dit Callen, clairement à bout de souffle.

« Oh… Crois-moi il y aura des dégâts si tu ne mets pas rapidement tes petites fesses blanches dans ton lit ! J'ai entendu l'infirmière Ratchet arriver dans le couloir. Si elle te voit hors de ton lit, tu auras bien plus de souci à te faire que pour quelques nouvelles cicatrices de balles. » dit Sam, ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

L'infirmière Ratchet était celle que Callen avait surnommée le « tyran du cinquième étage ». Elle était aussi peu aimable que mignonne. Après avoir été autant chouchouté en soins intensifs par Daria, c'était définitivement une grande perte.

« D'accord. J'y vais… » Il s'écarta du lavabo. Ce simple geste lui demandé plus d'efforts que ce qu'il pensait, et quand il s'éloigna du mur contre lequel il s'était appuyé, il se sentit tomber.

Sam se précipita et rattrapa Callen. « Oh non, t'y vas pas. Je ne veux pas que cette dingue meurtrière se lance à ma poursuite pour t'avoir laissé tomber. » Il aida Callen à se remettre au lit. « Ne t'attends pas à ce que je te lise une histoire » plaisanta-t-il alors qu'il remontait le drap et la couverture.

« Même pas en rêve… » répondit Callen en souriant. « Quoi de neuf au bureau ? »

« Rien qu'on ne puisse gérer sans toi. L'Agent Spécial Dinozzo est en réserve à Washington pour nous, en cas de besoin, mais jusqu'à présent il n'y a rien qu'on ne puisse régler en interne. »

« Super. Je sais que Tony est un très bon agent et tout… mais je ne veux pas de lui sur mon territoire. » dit Callen avec un sourire désabusé.

« Quoi ? T'as peur qu'il repère l'infirmière Daria et l'embarque avec lui ? »

« Impossible. Elle est à moi. » dit Callen à son ami.

« Dans tes rêves… »

« Et ben… Pince-moi. J'ai son numéro. »

« Quoi ?!?! »

« Yep ! Elle est descendue pendant sa pause hier et elle me l'a donné. Elle a dit qu'en cas de besoin, je pouvais l'appeler. »

« Maintenant c'est sûr : tu délires. »

« Elle a aussi dit que j'étais son patient préféré. »

« J'y crois pas. Tu passes trois semaines sous respirateur artificiel, incapable de sortir un mot, et tu te tapes quand même la nana… Incroyable. » dit Sam, secouant la tête de dépit. « Tu sais… C'est une fille qui t'a foutu dans ce merdier. »

« Comment ça ? »

« La fusillade, c'était un coup des Russes. Tu l'as dit toi-même. On a remonté les quelques pistes qu'on avait et on a identifié quatre ressortissants russes dont les visas avaient expiré. La jeune fille russe de l'autre côté de la rue était une informatrice. C'est sûrement elle qui t'a fait passer pour un truand russe. Ils font pas ça par plaisir… »

« Ouais… Je voulais pas qu'elle s'approche de trop près. »

« T'as eu de la chance qu'ils te tirent pas dessus sur la plage quand t'étais avec Gibbs. »

« Hein ? »

« Le fourgon était sur le parking. On l'a repéré sur la caméra de vidéosurveillance d'un magasin de surf. »

« Merde… J'aurais pu faire tuer Gibbs... » Callen se dit qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre tout en sachant qu'il avait provoqué la mort de l'un de ses amis. « Je… Je savais pas. »

« Ouais… Nous non plus jusqu'à ce qu'on recherche toutes les vidéos qu'on a pu trouver sur lesquelles tu apparais dans la semaine avant la fusillade. Et on dirait bien qu'ils t'ont traqué. »

« Comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ça ? »

« Ils sont doués. » Sam désigna d'un signe de tête le garde planté comme une statue dans le couloir, tout juste visible par la porte entrouverte. « Il y a un garde du corps devant ta chambre depuis ton arrivée à l'hôpital, des fois qu'ils essaient de revenir finir le boulot. »

« Aucune trace d'eux depuis ? » demanda Callen, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop inquiet.

« Rien pour le moment. » répliqua Sam, secouant légèrement la tête. « Bref… Parlons un peu de cette Daria. Elle a quoi ? Vingt quatre ans ? »

« Vingt huit. » dit Callen avec un sourire radieux.

Sam se contenta de secouer la tête. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que Callen irait parfaitement bien…

**FIN**


End file.
